Lo que Kreacher siente
by RumiTaseme
Summary: Kreacher ha servido a la familia Black durante toda su vida. Ahora, diez años después del Señor Tenebroso, sirviendo a la familia que le puso fin a esa época, las cosas han cambiado mucho.


_Aviso: Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

 _Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el Reto #19: "Después de la guerra" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Lo que Kreacher siente**

Hace diez años que el amo venció al Señor Tenebroso, no, a Voldemort, el amo quiere que Kreacher le llame así.

Ese día Kreacher también luchó, debía honrar la memoria del amo Regulus y ayudar a su nuevo amo, Harry Potter.

Desde ese entonces la ancestral casa de los Black, a la que Kreacher tantos años lleva sirviendo, ha cambiado mucho. A Kreacher le gustaba más antes, ahora cuando el sol se filtra por las ventanas y llega a alguna pared, molesta en la vista. Antes era más oscuro y se estaba mejor. La habitación de Kreacher también era mejor antes, la sangre sucia… no; la señora Weasley-Granger; se ha empeñado en utilizar lo que llamó hechizos de limpieza, realmente eran hechizos para eliminar las víctimas que tanto le costó coger a Kreacher, esas ratas e insectos. Ella dijo que Kreacher estaría más feliz así, pero tuvo que volver a empezar la caza, y cómo el amo y sus amigos limpiaron toda la casa, ahora es mucho más difícil.

Ahora Kreacher tiene pocas ocasiones de hablar tranquilo con la ama Walburga Black, porque cada vez que la va a visitar el amo Harry protesta de los gritos de la ama. Kreacher ya no puede estar tranquilo en la casa, el amo casi siempre tiene alguna visita. Kreacher organiza las cosas y ese traidor a la sangre… no; los amigos del amo, estropean todo.

 _Kreacher aprovecha que todos se están preparando para el acto conmemorativo del décimo aniversario de la guerra, para visitar a la ama._

-Buenos días, ama Black -digo mientras retiro la cortina.

-¡Elfo inútil, ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas tenerme aquí oculta?!

-Lo lamento ama, ya sabéis que al amo Harry...

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Lo lamento, - _comienzo a golpearme contra la pared-_ al desgraciado de Potter no le gusta que venga a verla.

 _Me golpeo aún más fuerte por haber insultado a mi actual amo._

Siempre debo tener en cuenta con quién hablo antes de abrir la boca.

-¿Qué susurras, elfo?

-Yo no he dicho nada, ama.

-Sucio elfo traidor, ¿Dónde se encuentra la demás escoria?

-Todos se están preparando para la ceremonia del decimo aniversario.

-¡Qué dolor! Esos desechos del mundo mágico celebrando el peor día que pudo existir.

-Ama…

Si la ama supiese lo que Voldemort le hizo pasar al amo Regulus… pero Kreacher no debe decírselo. La ama no lo soportaría.

-¡No llames al señor tenebroso con tantas confianzas, maldito elfo! Y no difames información sobre él. El señor oscuro tenía en muy alta estima a mi adorado hijo, era cómo su mano derecha.

-Kreacher no ha dicho nada, ama.

-¡KITE! – _escuché la voz de mi joven ama llamándome._

-¡Y ahí está la más joven de esos monstruos! Aún no sabe ni hablar y ya está imponiendo sus órdenes en mi amada casa.

-¡KITEEE!

-Debo ir, lo lamento ama – _cierro la cortina sin dejarle tiempo a replicar y aparezco en el cuarto de mi joven ama._

-¿Ama Lily?

 _La pequeña se encuentra forcejeando con su madre porque no quiere ponerse los zapatos nuevos, al verme aparecer su rostro se ilumina y me dedica una de esas sonrisas que a menudo me hacen creer que todo lo demás no importa mientras ella este ahí. A pesar de que no lo hago con nadie más, no puedo evitar sonreírle._

-¡KITEEE! – _intenta soltarse de su madre para venir gateando junto a mí._

-Lily estate quieta, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde. Papá tiene que hablar para mucha gente y tiene que llegar pronto. –le intenta explicar su madre.

-No. Kite, Kite sí.

 _La ama Ginnevra resopló y me miró._

-Kreacher, ¿podrías…?

 _Me acerqué a la niña antes de que la ama terminase de hablar y la pequeña extendió su pie hacia mí quedándose quieta hasta que terminé de ponerle los zapatos. Luego me abrazó sonriendo cómo si le acabase de regalar una bolsa de esos gusanos blancos que comen los muggles y que a ella tanto le gustan._

-Gracias Kreacher – _dijo la ama._

-¿Ginny estáis listas? – _se escuchó la voz del amo Harry Potter desde abajo._

-Sí, ya vamos. Ven Lily.

 _Ginnevra extendió sus brazos para coger a la pequeña, pero esta me agarró con más fuerza._

-¡No! Kite sí.

-Lily no puede ser, venga vamos.

-¡Nooo! – _sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

-Hija, no podemos estar siempre así. Kreacher no quiere venir.

-¡Kiteee!

Si la ama Lily quiere que Kreacher valla, Kreacher puede ir.

-¿Lo dices enserio Kreacher?

-Kreacher no ha dicho nada, ama.

-Kreacher hace años que no te lo preguntamos ya que tu respuesta era siempre la misma, pero sabes que si quieres puedes venir al aniversario de la guerra, ¿verdad?

-Kreacher no quiere estar rodeado de tanta gente que odia a mis anteriores amos…

-¿Kite?

-Pero… -La _pequeña Lily miraba a Kreacher con sus ojos llorosos sin soltarlo_ – si la joven ama lo desea asistiré.

Ginny le sonrió a Kreacher y asintió.

-Me alegra saber que…

 _La puerta se abrió en ese momento e interrumpió la conversación._

-Papá pregunta si os falta mucho – _dijo James Sirius Potter_

-No, ya bajamos ahora. Vamos Kreacher.

 _James salió corriendo escaleras abajo._

La ama ya no le dirá a Kreacher lo que se alegra de saber.

-No es nada Kreacher… y no te preocupes, estarás rodeado de gente que agradece tu labor en la guerra.

Kreacher no se preocupa por eso. Kreacher se preocupa por si está siendo encantado por alguna mágica extraña proveniente de su ama Lily.

 _Ginny rió._

-Eso no es debido a la magia, son tus sentimientos Kreacher.

-Kreacher no entiende de que habla la ama. Kreacher no ha dicho nada.

 _El lugar escogido para celebrar el aniversario de la guerra era muy amplio, pero aún así estaba abarrotado. Para poder entrar necesitabas reservar sitio. Todos los implicados en la guerra y su familia recibían una invitación al evento con un mes de antelación. Para los que no podían entrar, debido a su aforo, el evento era retransmitido por radio en directo y en hologramas mágicos dispuestos alrededor del edificio._

 _La velada comenzó con un discurso del "elegido"._

-Buenas tardes –dijo el amo Potter intentando abarcar con la mirada a todos los invitados-. Cómo todos los aquí presentes sabéis, hoy se cumplen diez años del día en que derrotamos a Voldemort. Diez años en los que pudimos respirar, crecer, incluso algunos formar una familia, sin temer morir por cruzarlos en el camino de Lord Voldemort o uno de sus mortífagos. Ese día muchos de los que estamos aquí luchamos por nuestros ideales, por una vida mejor… en definitiva… por el mundo que hoy conocemos. Pero también hace diez años que perdimos a un padre, una madre, un hermano, un hijo, un amigo… Seres sin los cuales no estaríamos hoy aquí, y digo seres, amigos míos, porque no todos eran humanos, pero no por eso son menos importantes. Me gustaría si fuese posible que después nos dedicase unas palabras un invitado muy especial que nos acompaña este año. Pero antes, hay unas personas que me pidieron que les dejase unos minutos para hablaros. Os pido que les deis la oportunidad a todos de compartir lo que han venido a contarnos con el mayor respecto posible.

 _A Kreacher, Harry Potter y sus amigos siempre le parecieron extraños, unos magos y brujas que aceptan a los Elfos Domésticos cómo iguales y que intentan dar una oportunidad a todos._

 _Harry Potter retrocedió unos pasos para dejar la zona central del escenario libre acompañado por los aplausos de la multitud. Un niño de unos diez años con el cabello azul alborotado ocupó el sitio dejado por Harry, este le sonrió con ternura._

 _Teddy Lupin habló con mucha decisión de lo que él sabía de la guerra y de lo orgulloso que estaba de sus padres, a los cuales describió cómo héroes, solo por un instante cuando estaba contando cómo dieron su vida por darle un futuro a él, sus palabras se quebraron y se mordió el labio aguantando el llanto, pero se repuso y pudo terminar de hablar._

 _Para Kreacher, Teddy era un huracán, cuando llegaba de visita a Grimmauld Place, Kreacher debía buscar la forma de bloquear su "habitación" y seguir desde una distancia segura al niño para asegurarse de que no hacía ninguna gamberrada. Kreacher vivía preocupado por cuál sería el nuevo objeto que traería Teddy de la tienda de sus tíos en su nueva visita._

 _George también puso su granito de arena en esa velada, comenzó, cómo no podía ser de otra forma, con una de sus bromas, cuando ya obtuvo una carcajada general y vio cómo su madre rodaba los ojos, decidió ponerse un poco más serio y hablar sobre Fred, su hermano, su amigo, su confidente, su mitad perdida… fue un discurso emotivo en el que no pudieron faltar sus toques de humor para evitar que el público o él mismo llorase. George sabía que, cómo cada año, necesitaría cinco minutos al menos de soledad para poder llorar a Fred, luego se acercaría a su esposa e hijos y ella lo besaría con ternura sabiendo que había llorado a pesar de que en su rostro no quedaban marcas que lo delatasen._

 _Kreacher recordaba a Fred, recordaba que junto a su hermano, el huracán de Teddy era una brisa en primavera. No fue mucho tiempo el que Kreacher pasó con ellos cuando Fred aún vivía, pero cuando los gemelos estaban juntos podía ocurrir un tsunami en pleno Grimmauld Place y nadie se extrañaría, bueno… al menos no los magos. George seguía dándole disgustos al viejo Kreacher, pero desde hacía dos años ocurrían con menos frecuencia. Kreacher sospechaba que esto se debía a que dos años atrás lo vio llorando tras el aniversario de la guerra. Kreacher no dijo nada al respecto y cree que esta es la forma que tiene el pelirrojo de agradecérselo._

 _Fue el último en subir al escenario el que levantó un murmullo general. Kreacher pudo ver que en una de las zonas más apartadas del local un hombre se levantaba de su mesa y depositaba a su hijo en los brazos de su esposa. Kreacher conocía perfectamente a ese hombre y a su familia, y justo por eso, al igual que la gran mayoría de los asistentes al evento, se extrañó de verlo allí. Draco Malfoy no se dejó amedrentar cuando subió al escenario. Comenzó con una disculpa general que no suscitó otra cosa sino abucheos por parte de la multitud. Harry carraspeó haciendo notar su desaprobación e intentando que el público recordase su petición anterior._

-Potter, no necesito que intervengas – _Harry asintió sin decir nada-_. No necesito legeremancia para saber lo que estáis pensando. Sí tenéis alguna queja sobre mi presencia debéis presentársela a Potter que fue quién me envió la invitación. Sobre vuestras dudas… Sí, soy un exmortífago y sí, estuve bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Aunque no os sirva de consuelo, me gustaría deciros que no maté a nadie, pero sí herí a unos cuantos – _los abucheos se dejaron escuchar ahora_ \- algunos de los magos que herí eran mortífagos – _los abucheos se convirtieron en murmullos_ -. Sí, fui un mortífago, pero dejé de apoyar a Lord Voldemort durante esa guerra.

-¡Fue por conveniencia! –se escuchó decir.

-Quizás… ¿acaso no elegiste tu bando por conveniencia? Todos pensamos en los nuestros a la hora de decidir a qué bando pertenecemos. Y a esas alturas, tanto mi familia cómo yo, debíamos seguir las órdenes del señor tenebroso si queríamos sobrevivir, no voy a justificarme, sé que si estuvieseis en mi pellejo, la mayoría habría hecho lo mismo que yo hice. No vengo a justificar a los mortífagos y pedir su redención, tampoco a culparos de la muerte de algún familiar. No, lo que hago aquí, al igual que vosotros es compartir cómo fue para mí ese día. Si no lo hice hasta este año es porque no confío en que algo cambie, pero mi hijo, que no ha tenido nada que ver en ese pasado, pronto comenzará a notar el trato que esta sociedad le ofrece por su apellido, por mis errores. Por ese motivo, aunque sólo sea por unos minutos quiero que os pongáis en mi piel para saber cómo viví aquellos meses previos a la guerra y cómo se desenvolvió esta. Espero que tras eso le deis a él la oportunidad que no me daréis a mí.

 _Draco Malfoy habló sobre el día que vio a su profesora colgada en el salón de su casa, del miedo que sintió al comenzar a dudar sobre el bando al que pertenecía. Les habló de la muerte de Dumbledore, de cómo sólo fue capaz de sacarle su varita y de que no estaba seguro de si hubiese podido hacer más si Snape no hubiese llegado. De lo aliviado y agradecido que se sintió cuando tiempo después se entero de que ambos hombres lo tuvieron en cuenta en sus planes e intentaron ayudarle a pesar de que él no confiaba en ninguno de ellos. Habló de aquél día, describiéndose cómo uno más de los magos que preocupado por el estado de los suyos luchaba sin mirar atrás, con miedo a encontrarse en cualquier zona el cadáver de uno de sus padres. No les contó la historia de un mortífago sino la de un niño asustado que luchó primero por sobrevivir, por encontrar a sus padres, por ganarse el respecto y el favor de los suyos, por salvar a su familia… y luego por redimir sus errores, por salvar a su familia nuevamente, pero esta vez sabiendo que si ganaba el bando de Potter no sufrirían más, a pesar de temer acabar en Azkaban._

Kreacher aún recuerda el día en que se presentó en la mansión Malfoy para delatar a Harry Potter, cómo a causa de sus palabras este acudió al Ministerio de Magia desesperado por salvar a su padrino.

 _Harry volvía a ocupar el lugar principal en el escenario._

-Gracias por compartir con nosotros vuestro pasado. Ahora, me preguntaba sí… -buscó _con la mirada a su elfo_ \- ¿Kreacher te gustaría decir algo?

Harry Potter es el mago más extraño que Kreacher haya conocido.

 _Una carcajada colectiva resonó en todo el local._

-Gracias Kreacher, pero no me refería a eso, sino a contarnos cómo fue para ti la guerra –dijo con el rostro sonrojado.

-Kreacher no ha dicho nada, amo.

Kreacher miró a su alrededor encontrándose con la atención de toda la multitud sobre él. Lily que aún estaba en sus brazos pareció notar las miradas pues dio una risotada y parecía animarlo.

-¡Kite!

-Bien, amo, cómo quiera.

-No es una orden Kreacher, hazlo sólo si quieres.

 _Kreacher entregó a la pequeña a su madre, que para su asombro fue encantada._

-Kreacher es el Elfo Doméstico del amo Harry Potter. Kreacher lleva sirviendo a la ancestral casa de los Black toda mi vida. Kreacher ha tenido muchos amos, pero ninguno como Potter. Kreacher algunas veces cree que su amo debería ingresar en San Mungo.

 _La multitud rió de nuevo y Harry oculto su rostro con la mano._

-Kreacher se encontraba en el castillo de Hogwarts durante la guerra. Había más elfos, tenían la orden de hacer lo que les dictase el corazón, los que quisiesen podían luchar y a los que estaban inseguros o no querían se les había dado una dirección para que fuesen a limpiar. Kreacher no recuerda el lugar. Muchos elfos fueron felices a ese lugar. Kreacher se quedó, salió a los pasillos y luchó con los mortífagos que se encontró. Al principio esos magos no consideraban una amenaza a un grupo de elfos y fue fácil derrotar a alguno, luego se defendieron. Kreacher no conoce los nombres de los mortífagos que hicieron caer, tampoco sabe cuántos son, pero sí sabe que para cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, el suelo de este estaba lleno de cadáveres y el amo se enfrentaba al Señor Tenebroso. Kreacher pensó en atacar, en acabar con aquel que no tuvo piedad con su amo Regulus, pero una bruja le dijo que esa era la batalla del amo y debía esperar. Fueron momentos muy tensos, Kreacher debió golpearse varias veces por no saber si debía o no ayudar a su amo. Kreacher se alegró cuando todo acabó. Kreacher no sabe si eso está bien, pero sintió una alegría desconocida para él. Después a Kreacher lo trataron diferente, le tiran las ratas y le hacen comer en la mesa con los amos. Y luego traen más amos a casa, pequeños, llorones y que no paran de ensuciarse.

-¡Yo no soy un cerdito ni un llorón! –Gritó James indignado –Eso lo hacen Albus y Lilly.

-No, yo no –dijo Albus- Yo ya apendí a hace pis sin pañal.

-Y luego traen a la nueva ama, y trata a Kreacher como si… como si fuese de su familia. Abraza a Kreacher, le da de su comida, le presta sus juguetes y… lo quiere.

 _Kreacher sonríe para todos._

-Kreacher… es feliz.


End file.
